You Make My Dreams Come True
by lunalooo
Summary: 500  Days of Arthur hehe. After Eames and Arthur sleep together for the first time, Eames goes into a dream because he feels like dancin'.


Eames rolled over on the bed and watched Arthur sleep. He decided that Arthur wouldn't get mad if he left him for a while, seeing as he was asleep. He contemplated inviting him along, but decided against it. He felt the need to celebrate alone. At least for now. _I'm sure Arthur knows how much this means to me. He doesn't need to see it._

Eames smiled and plugged himself into a pasiv.

.

He was walking through a doorway, not sure how he got there. Not that he cared. He felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness, accomplishment- hey, it had been extremely difficult getting Arthur in his bed, he deserved to feel like he had won the Olympics. He also felt the incredible urge to dance.

"Okay, imagination," Eames said to himself. "Work your magic."

Almost immediately, music began to play from somewhere.

_What I want, you've got  
And it might be hard to handle  
But like the flame that burns the candle  
The candle feeds the flame_

Eames nodded in approval, then began to stroll cheerfully down the street. Projections he didn't give a damn about walked towards him on the street, smiling at him. He began smiling back and waving, shaking hands, giving thumbs up, etc. They smiled and waved and strolled by, as if everything was normal.

_What I've got's full stock  
Of thoughts and dreams that scatter  
You pull them all together  
And how I can't explain_

Down the street a giant fountain appeared, displaying a fantastic waterworks show that would normally belong in Disney World or one of those other theme parks. Eames strolled by, moving his arms a little bit to the music as he did. After he passed it, began to add a few dance steps with his feet. The projections were starting to notice.

_Well, well you, you make my dreams come true  
Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_

All of a sudden he pulled a small mirror out of his pocket. He pretended to dance with it for a few seconds, and after a spin, he was someone else- Fred Astaire. To be more specific, he was shapeshifting a version of Fred Astaire from the Girl Hunt Ballet scene from The Band Wagon. As he continued dancing down the street, he now tipped his hat at passersby and added more dancing steps.

When he passed a street lamp, he shifted into Gene Kelly and swung around it.

_On a night when bad dreams become a screamer  
When they're messin with the dreamer  
I can laugh it in the face_

_Twist and shout my way out  
And wrap yourself around me  
Cause I ain't the way you found me  
And I'll never be the same_

After tap dancing around and on a bench, he decided he was bored of men. He glided and tapped down the street as Ginger Rogers and other female dancers. He ended it as Cyd Charisse from Singing in the Rain. He spun at a dizzying rate until he suddenly bumped into a group of projections. When he righted himself and blinked, he realized they were projections of his friends- Ariadne, Cobb, Yusef, everyone. Except Arthur anyway. He looked in the mirror one last time, gave it a sexy smile, and was suddenly himself again.

The group began to dance together down the street, a different flare to their dancing than what he had been doing before. More and more projections joined in until it seemed like a flashmob.

_Well, well you, you make my dreams come true  
Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true  
Listen to this_

Suddenly a group of animated birds flew down from a tree, circling them and tweeting along with the song. Eames snorted and looked at one that took a seat on his shoulder.

"Can you talk too?"

It opened its mouth to say something, but another voice from somewhere else interrupted it.

"What are you doing?"

Arthur was standing at the end of the street, trying not to laugh. The birds flew higher up, the projections scattered, and the music started to falter.

"Aw, Darling, you're ruining my dream."

Arthur smiled and walked toward him. "I woke up and noticed you were dreaming. I was worried you were having a sex marathon with me or something."

Eames glanced around his dream, realizing how funny it must be to have seen that his dream was actually an overly happy and cheesy musical. He shrugged. "Sex with you is better in reality."

Arthur decided not to think about that comment too much. He smiled up at the birds. "Did you watch a Disney movie recently?"

Eames snorted. "No. You missed the good part. Shall I reenact it for you?"

Arthur bowed and swirled his hand at Eames. "Please."

Instead of doing it alone, he pulled Arthur in to join him. They reenacted the Girl Hunt Ballet scene, this time with Arthur dressed in Fred Astaire's outfit and Eames shapeshifting into Cyd. As Eames stared over at Arthur, looking sexy in that hat, from his chair, he suddenly felt hot all over.

_I'm down on my daydream  
Oh that sleepwalk should be over by now I know  
Well, well you, you make my dreams come true  
Well, well, well you, you make my dreams come true_


End file.
